Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark
"Jumping the Shark" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the first episode of the second season, and the continuation of the previous season's cliffhanger finale. Episode Description Castaway on a deserted island, the gang must figure out how to get home. They battle sharks, sinking life boats and out-of-control rockets just to make it back to their favorite forest. Do they succeed? Tune in to Part Two to find out! Plot The survivors of the previous episode are stranded on a deserted island. Flippy creates small graves for those who died in the crash, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next day Giggles catches a fish in the ocean, using a stick as a makeshift spear. She gets stung by a jellyfish, however, and by night she suffers from extreme chills and her leg has become badly swollen. The scene shifts to Flippy sadly pounding down another grave with Giggles' bow tied around it. Just then, Lifty and Shifty reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately Flaky sits down and her quills pop the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but Lifty and Shifty are eaten by the shark. As Flaky breathes a sigh of relief, having survived, the others are obviously angry at her. As the scene changes to night, Flippy chuckles as he pounds Flaky's grave into the sand, while the others watch on with evil expressions. The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship. The group boards their creation and flies away, singing as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Lumpy, and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is headed towards the sun. Sniffles' head explodes as they get closer to the sun. Back on Earth, Lumpy makes the best of his situation by relaxing in a chair and holding his sock over a fire. A puff suddenly appears in the sun, but Lumpy pays little heed. As the episode ends, Lumpy begins applying sunscreen to his arm. Moral "Give but never Give up!" Deaths #A fish is speared by Giggles. #Giggles is stung by a jellyfish, causing her leg to swell and giving her hypothermia (body temprature below 35 degrees). She eventually dies because of this wound. #Lifty and Shifty are eaten by a shark after Flaky accidentally deflates their raft. #Flaky is killed by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles for ruining their chance of getting off the island. (Death not shown) #Sniffles' head explodes as their rocket gets too close to the sun. #Flippy and Handy are killed when their rocket flies into the sun. Goofs #As everyone is swimming back to the island after their raft deflates, there are six figures in the water. There should be seven (assuming one of them wasn't underwater). #In the same scene, the characters' silhouettes (except Lumpy's) are Generic Tree Friends instead of themselves. #When Lumpy is thrown out of the rocket, he is still holding the steering wheel. The next time we see the inside of the rocket, however, Sniffles is the one holding the steering wheel. #Lifty and Shifty arrive on the island randomly (though they could've traveled there via their raft). #When the rocket stopped in the air, Flippy's hand is missing. #In the credits, writer Paul Allan's name is misspelled "Paul Allen". #Even though Handy has no hands, he was swimming. #The rocket goes past Mars but if they hit the sun they would have went in the other direction. #5 people died on the bus but there are 8 graves on the island Trivia #Many times throughout the episode, Flippy has Pop's voice. This is because Pop was supposed to star in this episode, but the writers thought that it would be weird that Pop would kill Flaky, and for Pop to appear without Cub. As a result, they replaced him with Flippy (since both characters are voiced by Aubrey Ankrum, even though Pop has a much deeper voice) at the last moment, after all the voices were recorded. #Despite the numerous deaths in the series, this is one of the few times where the consequence of death is explored. #This is the first episode that Flippy stars in where he doesn't flip out. Although it is debateble since Flippy has never killed without flipping out, but then again he didn't kill anyone Rosas. #This episode makes Giggles the first character to die in the second internet season. #This is the first time that Flippy dies. #This is one of the few occurences where Lifty and Shifty do a selfless deed by offering the others a chance to escape on their life raft. #Flaky's off screen death is often discussed by fans. Some theories are buried alive, hung and many other possibilities. #Giggles practically put her head on Handy's shoulder, indicating they are good friends. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2